


Gyaru Hunter

by DuskSpiral (BurstEdge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Gyaru, Large Ass, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/DuskSpiral
Summary: A short fic about an ordinary girl indulging in an unhealthy practice of hers.





	Gyaru Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuxedoblackrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuxedoblackrose/gifts).



> This is probably the most messed up thing I've written, but... whatever.

A girl with long black hair, gray eyes and round glasses stood in the middle of the hall. She wore black schoolgirl's uniform with no unique features. Everywhere she looked, she could see some of her classmates with tanned skinned and blonde hair that was obviously bleached to make it look that way.

"There's a lot more of these sluts than usual," the girl said to herself. "More opporunities to see how easy they are to break."

The girl's expression darkened as she licked her lips.

"There is so many of these filthy gyaru skulking around," she hissed to herself. "They make everyone going to this school look bad with the way they wear the uniforms, the way they act and how they defile their body with piercings and tattoos. Someone needs to put them in line."

The girl lifted her skirt, showing a large bulge in her plain white panties.

"And I'm the girl who is most suited for the job."

* * *

"So, I was like, 'no way in hell am I going to miss this sale at the mall'," one gyaru said. "Who in their right mind would pass up an opportunity to buy some lip gloss?"

"I know, right?" the second gyaru agreed. "There's no time to study for some lame test when there's some kickass gloss to get! If we hurry, we can get the second one for free!"

The two gyaru laugh as they walk down the road, unaware that both of them were being stalked by the plain girl. Every step she took behind them, she continued to lick her lips lecherously.

"They'll get it soon," she muttered to herself. "I make them know that there's no place for slackers in our school." She started rubbing the bulge in her panties even more. She continued to stalk the girls, carrying a bottle of chloroform and a cloth in her left hand.

She quickly approached behind one of the gyaru and put the drugged cloth over her face, much to her friend's shock. But before she could react or respond in protest, the girl kicked her directly in her head, knocking her out instantly. The other gyaru struggled in her grip, but soon succumbed to the chloroform, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Finally," the girl said with a sadistic grin. "We can start."

* * *

"Uh... what...? What's going on...?"

The gyaru woke up, feeling groggy from her earlier encounter. She looked around to see that she was in a room with white walls everywhere. She tried to move, but was unable to do so, what with her arms and legs being restrained. Upon realizing this, she was fully awakened and began to panic.

"Huh? What is this?! What's going on?!"

The sounds of moaning broke her out of whatever panic attack she was about to have. The moans were followed by sounds of skin being slapped harshly. The gyaru began shaking in fear, wondering what was happening.

"W-What's going on around here?"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing the girl from earlier. The only thing that was different about her was that she was completely naked, apart from her glasses.

"Wait... you're that bitch from earlier!" the gyaru shouted. "You knocked us out! What do you intend to... to..."

She trailed off when she saw something she thought she would never see in her entire life. Between the girl's legs was a massive, throbbing cock, sitting at ten inches in length and width. In addition, the girl's testicles were the size of baseballs and were throbbing as well.

"What the hell is that?!" the gyaru yelled.

The girl looked down to her cock, then grinned at her captive. "This is the tool that will correct you. I can't stand you damned gyaru skulking around our school, doing nothing to contribute to the well-being of everyone. I intent to make you pay for your insolence. And the only way of doing that..."

She walked up to the gyaru and stroked her cock, licking her lips as she lecherously inspected every part of her body. But the one part of her that really caught her eyes was her tanned, plump rear.

"Is to pound your ass raw."

She got behind the gyaru, spread her cheeks apart and shoved her massive length into her asshole with no preparation or lube. Naturally, the gyaru screamed in pain from being penetrated so soon, but it didn't stop there. The girl continued to plow into her ass, enjoying how tight it was around her dick and the screams of pain the gyaru was giving off.

"Scream louder!" she ordered, slapping her ass.

The gyaru screamed as she was continuously violated, tears running down her face along with her mascara. The girl took pleasure in her suffering and pulled her by her hair.

"You're be reformed into a productive student in no time," she whispered. "But for now, you're my bitch. And I'm going to fill this fat ass with so much cum, you'll be vomiting it for weeks."

The gyaru continued screaming and moaning at the same time. The girl increased her thrusts, reaching her climax. She thrusted one last time before releasing a heavily load of her cum into the gyaru's asshole, making her shudder and drool, feeling numb all over. After she finished discharging, the girl pulled out of the gyaru's asshole and let her drop to the ground, cum dripping from her gaping hole.

"Wonderful," she sighed contently. "Another gyaru is mine. Now for the rest of them, and probably other gyaru from other schools.

Her still hard cock throbbed at the thought of ruining every gyaru she came across.

"No gyaru is safe from me," she declared with a sadistic look. "Not as long as there's blood in my veins, air in my lungs and semen in my balls. They will all fall to my feet once I am through with them." 

 


End file.
